1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the use of controlled pre-conditioned oxygen as a feed gas in the production of ozone.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is generally known that corona silent discharge generators may be used to induce a variety of chemical reactions. In particular, corona discharge generators have long been used to produce ozone from oxygen. The volume of ozone produced by a given generator will depend upon the particular variable factors such as; oxygen concentrations, electrical power, applied feed gas flow, frequency, and, most of all, temperature. It is common knowledge that the reaction that takes place in the conversion of the oxygen molecules to ozone atoms within the corona-producing-chamber is the source of the destructive heat. Thus, it is extremely critical the reactant gas temperature be maintained as low as possible so as to inhibit the decomposition of ozone and to maintain a reasonable dielectric life.
Batchelor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,087, dated Apr. 16, 1991, describes a method of using a gas, such as air, as a means of cooling the corona discharge device. These teachings make no mention of pre-conditioning the gas, prior to entering the ozone producing chamber, as a result gas entering at ambient temperature would prevent the assurance of a constant ozone output, regardless of ambient temperature. Further, as stated by Batchelor, the gas would pass through the annular inner gap between the inner electrode and the dielectric member, and return, so as to pass through and between the outer electrode and the dielectric. Batchelor thus fails to recognize the affect of such a passage on the development of, and build up of heat in the chamber producing ozone, and leading to decomposition of the ozone. Whereas calculated a pre-conditioning of said feed gas does insure constant results, eliminating this weakness.
Tabata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,441 dated May 24, 1977, teaches the application of a means for chilling and thereafter, drying the ambient air, prior to its being passed through the ozone generator. Whereas the process should be reversed; first, dry and then chill, to a temperature below freezing. In this way one would guarantee a stable ozone output.
O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,763 dated Oct. 28,1986, teaches the use of ambient air, as a feed gas and a coolant instead of oxygen freed of moisture and nitrogen, pre-conditioned to enter the ozone generator at 10 degrees F. or below and to exit at 50 degrees F. or below, without freezing. The pre-conditioning of the oxygen as a feed gas to a temperature of 10 degrees F. or below would protect the life of the dielectric and insure against decomposition of the ozone, with a guaranteed control of temperature at the source of the heat. O'Brian's teachings of using ambient air to cool the inner parts of the dielectric fails to consider the wide variation in temperature of ambient air depending on where in the world one might use an ozone generator. By pre-conditioning oxygen as a feed gas to a very low temperature would allow one to control the temperature of the ozone as it is formed and the dielectric would thus never acquire any heat. Klaus W. Heineman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,062, dated Sep. 27, 1988, claims the use of a liquid coolant, maintained at a temperature of 38 decrees C. This solution entails a method of pre-cooling a liquid, pumped through a chamber adjoining the ozone-producing reaction chamber and insuring against any direct contact with the incorporated high-voltage. No coolant or method of cooling describes direct contact with the feed-gas.
Lee C. Ditzler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,739, dated Mar. 26, 1991, Ditzler describes "a coolant fluid such as water, is passed through the outer annular passage." Diztler also claims the construction of the device contains; an inner cylinder, an intermediate-cylinder and an outer cylinder. The fluid used to provide a cooling media must be pre-conditioned and then introduced into a relatively complex system, in order to provide the required temperature. The method described has no direct contact with the feed gas before or during its ozone producing stage.
Johnson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,852, dated Aug. 13, 1991, teaches that a solid-state thermo-heat-pump can be used to cool a structure without the use of cooling fluid. However, the Johnson et al purpose is not to cool a structure which, in itself, is a conductor of fluid that is introduced into the machined channels of the structure, in order to heat and then cool said fluid. Nor that said cooled fluid is used to support another said structure beyond. As a result of an increasing demand for solutions to a wide variety of problems of which ozone is one solution, various generations of ozone related equipment are being developed. The reason for this demand are based upon the characteristics of ozone; powerful, versatile and mostly short lived. The initial evolutionary change was the development of a family of small, point of use generators using the proven conventional methods.
The early power supply for ozone silent corona discharge generators was an A C current with a 50 or 60 Hz transformer, representing no electrical flexibility. From there the need for better performance forced the development of an electronic, solid state power supply. This system resulted in a higher-frequency, field-enhancement, higher-voltage, and lower electrical consumption cost, as well as more corona and more ozone. The negative was the production of increased dielectric stress with heat, transformer-stress with heat and subsequent decomposition of the ozone produced because of excess heat. The solution was to develop an effective and improved design providing a method of high electrical field enhancement, without the heat producing high-voltage. The results were, with field excitation, less voltage required, therefore, less transformer breakdown, with the same ozone-output. The next stage was to finding the precise frequency beyond 60 Hz which would allow for a smaller transformer, lower voltage greater production of corona. Finally, it was necessary to find the optimum frequency. Further more, and most important, was the development of a method for cooling the corona producing chamber preventing the destructive heat.